clannad, the last chapter
by DarkAngel42790
Summary: clannad fan fic. After many years, she's 16, and everythings perfect for ushio. She has a loving family, 2 awesome best friends, and everything she could ever want.but she feels like somethings missing. A Boy. So when she bumps into someone, one day, her life will be changed, completely. but will everything fall apart? is life a fairy tale, like ushio thought? sparks fly :)
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning Ushios World

**A/N WHY HELLO! I DON'T OWN CLANNAD BTW, BUT I LOVE IT. SORRY THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, AND ITS QUITE SHORT. BUT ENJOY! My first fan fic btw, be nice. ENJOY:**

_USHIOS POV_

"Ushio! Ushio! Hurry up! Your gonna be late for school"

Thats my mom, Nagisa.

Im 16, and I'm content. I shout back at her, laughing

"Yeah mom, I know!"

"OKay babe!" she shouts up

"Waffles, or cereal?" She asks, but she always asks that, and she always knows the answer

"Tottaly waffles." we say simultaneously and start to giggle.

I brush my hair and look in the mirror. My deep brown eyes are the prettiest part of me, though my medium length hair is still cute. I like to wear denim shorts, no skirts. ew to skirts.

I'm quite pretty. I dont brag though. Braggings for losers. Or sluts. Or show offs. I love music, I'm really good on piano. And I have a very bad sense of humour. I mean, really bad. I cannot crack a joke. My dad, Tomoya is awesome at jokes, and my grandpa, Akio, is like me, though he seems to think he's the master of jokes! Yeah right. Dream on grandpa.

"Oh, and I hope its okay ushio, but Fuko's coming round tonight. Kokou must be so sick of her,however adorable she may be"

"Its fine mom, me and fuko are cool." I shout, and I hear my mom humming the dango song under her breath. I love dangos.

Fuko is the most childish 16 year old you will ever meet. She was in a coma for quite a while, so she missed out on the teenage years of growing up. probably will not become a fully grown adult till about 25 years of age. haha. She's still so fun though! I mean, she's funny to talk to, and a bit dopey. Funny to tease.

Fuko doesn't go to my school anymore, she moved school. I go to the same school my dad and mom went to, and I love it there. My best friend, (besides Fuko) Akari, is so awesome, she is amazing at singing. I envy her. She has long, wavy, blonde hair and blue eyes. Typical. The sweetest girl ever. Besides my mom and grandma, Sanea.

Life is awesome. Tottaly. I'm just a typical 16 year old. Without a boyfriend. Even Akaris got one. But I won't get one till I like someone. And nobody is RIGHT. I told my mom about this, and she says It wasn't love at first sight for her and dad, and they had to go through a lot of trouble to get here. She inspired me to keep looking. Shes awesome my mom. And my dad is just epic, however dumb his best friend, Sunohara may be. Though Sunohara can be cool.

I noticed the time and screamed, litterally (I'm very dramatic, I'm auditioning for the romeo and juliet play today), and shoved on my clothes, falling over in the process. My mom hears the bang and sees me lying face first on the floor. So funny! Not. She laughs like a heyena.

"Silly silly Ushio. Come on, you may meet a nice boy in the play auditions today. It ISSS romeo and juliet"

I stood up straight away. My mom knows everything.

"Okay okay. Mom, has dad already went to work?" I ask. She grins

"Nope, He's downstairs. Probably eating your waffles." I yank my hair with the brush and speed down the stairs. I love waffles. Who doesn't? Akari doesn't.

I hear my mom laughing. She knows me to well.

I shove the waffles in my mouth, half eating, half doing my french homework and half reading my favourite book. I brush my teeth in a rush, yanking my hair like theres no tommorow. and my mom is still laughing.

"You do realise your commenting outloud Ushio?" My dad says between bites of waffle. My mom is still laughing.

My mouth hangs open. Oh man.

"I actually commented outloud? Crap, Im losing the plot."

"Yeah Ush, you are"

I grab my dinner money off mom and stick my headphones on.

"Bye, Im going to school now. If im late, tell Fuko I'm at drama club and will be back soon."

My mom smiles and waves, and my dad salutes. I love those guys.

A great song comes on and I spin around, singing loudly. I don't mind my voice, It's soft and nice. Its sunny today. The birds are fluttering. I felt so alive. And thats when I bump into a boy.

I fall flat on my face and he helps me up.

"why hello there." He says in a deep, sexy voice. W.O.W.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh man, he's looks like the s

**A/N WHY HELLO! I DON'T OWN CLANNAD BTW, BUT I LOVE IT. SORRY THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, AND ITS QUITE SHORT. BUT ENJOY! My first fan fic btw, be nice. ENJOY:**

_USHIOS POV_

"Ushio! Ushio! Hurry up! Your gonna be late for school"

Thats my mom, Nagisa.

Im 16, and I'm content. I shout back at her, laughing

"Yeah mom, I know!"

"OKay babe!" she shouts up

"Waffles, or cereal?" She asks, but she always asks that, and she always knows the answer

"Tottaly waffles." we say simultaneously and start to giggle.

I brush my hair and look in the mirror. My deep brown eyes are the prettiest part of me, though my medium length hair is still cute. I like to wear denim shorts, no skirts. ew to skirts.

I'm quite pretty. I dont brag though. Braggings for losers. Or sluts. Or show offs. I love music, I'm really good on piano. And I have a very bad sense of humour. I mean, really bad. I cannot crack a joke. My dad, Tomoya is awesome at jokes, and my grandpa, Akio, is like me, though he seems to think he's the master of jokes! Yeah right. Dream on grandpa.

"Oh, and I hope its okay ushio, but Fuko's coming round tonight. Kokou must be so sick of her,however adorable she may be"

"Its fine mom, me and fuko are cool." I shout, and I hear my mom humming the dango song under her breath. I love dangos.

Fuko is the most childish 16 year old you will ever meet. She was in a coma for quite a while, so she missed out on the teenage years of growing up. probably will not become a fully grown adult till about 25 years of age. haha. She's still so fun though! I mean, she's funny to talk to, and a bit dopey. Funny to tease.

Fuko doesn't go to my school anymore, she moved school. I go to the same school my dad and mom went to, and I love it there. My best friend, (besides Fuko) Akari, is so awesome, she is amazing at singing. I envy her. She has long, wavy, blonde hair and blue eyes. Typical. The sweetest girl ever. Besides my mom and grandma, Sanea.

Life is awesome. Tottaly. I'm just a typical 16 year old. Without a boyfriend. Even Akaris got one. But I won't get one till I like someone. And nobody is RIGHT. I told my mom about this, and she says It wasn't love at first sight for her and dad, and they had to go through a lot of trouble to get here. She inspired me to keep looking. Shes awesome my mom. And my dad is just epic, however dumb his best friend, Sunohara may be. Though Sunohara can be cool.

I noticed the time and screamed, litterally (I'm very dramatic, I'm auditioning for the romeo and juliet play today), and shoved on my clothes, falling over in the process. My mom hears the bang and sees me lying face first on the floor. So funny! Not. She laughs like a heyena.

"Silly silly Ushio. Come on, you may meet a nice boy in the play auditions today. It ISSS romeo and juliet"

I stood up straight away. My mom knows everything.

"Okay okay. Mom, has dad already went to work?" I ask. She grins

"Nope, He's downstairs. Probably eating your waffles." I yank my hair with the brush and speed down the stairs. I love waffles. Who doesn't? Akari doesn't.

I hear my mom laughing. She knows me to well.

I shove the waffles in my mouth, half eating, half doing my french homework and half reading my favourite book. I brush my teeth in a rush, yanking my hair like theres no tommorow. and my mom is still laughing.

"You do realise your commenting outloud Ushio?" My dad says between bites of waffle. My mom is still laughing.

My mouth hangs open. Oh man.

"I actually commented outloud? Crap, Im losing the plot."

"Yeah Ush, you are"

I grab my dinner money off mom and stick my headphones on.

"Bye, Im going to school now. If im late, tell Fuko I'm at drama club and will be back soon."

My mom smiles and waves, and my dad salutes. I love those guys.

A great song comes on and I spin around, singing loudly. I don't mind my voice, It's soft and nice. Its sunny today. The birds are fluttering. I felt so alive. And thats when I bump into a boy.

I fall flat on my face and he helps me up.

"why hello there." He says in a deep, sexy voice. W.O.W.


	3. chapter 3: romeo and juliet

**A/N WHY HELLO! I DON'T OWN CLANNAD BTW, BUT I LOVE IT. SORRY THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, AND ITS QUITE SHORT. BUT ENJOY! My first fan fic btw, be nice. ENJOY:**

_USHIOS POV_

"Ushio! Ushio! Hurry up! Your gonna be late for school"

Thats my mom, Nagisa.

Im 16, and I'm content. I shout back at her, laughing

"Yeah mom, I know!"

"OKay babe!" she shouts up

"Waffles, or cereal?" She asks, but she always asks that, and she always knows the answer

"Tottaly waffles." we say simultaneously and start to giggle.

I brush my hair and look in the mirror. My deep brown eyes are the prettiest part of me, though my medium length hair is still cute. I like to wear denim shorts, no skirts. ew to skirts.

I'm quite pretty. I dont brag though. Braggings for losers. Or sluts. Or show offs. I love music, I'm really good on piano. And I have a very bad sense of humour. I mean, really bad. I cannot crack a joke. My dad, Tomoya is awesome at jokes, and my grandpa, Akio, is like me, though he seems to think he's the master of jokes! Yeah right. Dream on grandpa.

"Oh, and I hope its okay ushio, but Fuko's coming round tonight. Kokou must be so sick of her,however adorable she may be"

"Its fine mom, me and fuko are cool." I shout, and I hear my mom humming the dango song under her breath. I love dangos.

Fuko is the most childish 16 year old you will ever meet. She was in a coma for quite a while, so she missed out on the teenage years of growing up. probably will not become a fully grown adult till about 25 years of age. haha. She's still so fun though! I mean, she's funny to talk to, and a bit dopey. Funny to tease.

Fuko doesn't go to my school anymore, she moved school. I go to the same school my dad and mom went to, and I love it there. My best friend, (besides Fuko) Akari, is so awesome, she is amazing at singing. I envy her. She has long, wavy, blonde hair and blue eyes. Typical. The sweetest girl ever. Besides my mom and grandma, Sanea.

Life is awesome. Tottaly. I'm just a typical 16 year old. Without a boyfriend. Even Akaris got one. But I won't get one till I like someone. And nobody is RIGHT. I told my mom about this, and she says It wasn't love at first sight for her and dad, and they had to go through a lot of trouble to get here. She inspired me to keep looking. Shes awesome my mom. And my dad is just epic, however dumb his best friend, Sunohara may be. Though Sunohara can be cool.

I noticed the time and screamed, litterally (I'm very dramatic, I'm auditioning for the romeo and juliet play today), and shoved on my clothes, falling over in the process. My mom hears the bang and sees me lying face first on the floor. So funny! Not. She laughs like a heyena.

"Silly silly Ushio. Come on, you may meet a nice boy in the play auditions today. It ISSS romeo and juliet"

I stood up straight away. My mom knows everything.

"Okay okay. Mom, has dad already went to work?" I ask. She grins

"Nope, He's downstairs. Probably eating your waffles." I yank my hair with the brush and speed down the stairs. I love waffles. Who doesn't? Akari doesn't.

I hear my mom laughing. She knows me to well.

I shove the waffles in my mouth, half eating, half doing my french homework and half reading my favourite book. I brush my teeth in a rush, yanking my hair like theres no tommorow. and my mom is still laughing.

"You do realise your commenting outloud Ushio?" My dad says between bites of waffle. My mom is still laughing.

My mouth hangs open. Oh man.

"I actually commented outloud? Crap, Im losing the plot."

"Yeah Ush, you are"

I grab my dinner money off mom and stick my headphones on.

"Bye, Im going to school now. If im late, tell Fuko I'm at drama club and will be back soon."

My mom smiles and waves, and my dad salutes. I love those guys.

A great song comes on and I spin around, singing loudly. I don't mind my voice, It's soft and nice. Its sunny today. The birds are fluttering. I felt so alive. And thats when I bump into a boy.

I fall flat on my face and he helps me up.

"why hello there." He says in a deep, sexy voice. W.O.W.


	4. Chapter 4: Do I like him?

**A/N WHY HELLO! I DON'T OWN CLANNAD BTW, BUT I LOVE IT. SORRY THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, AND ITS QUITE SHORT. BUT ENJOY! My first fan fic btw, be nice. ENJOY:**

_USHIOS POV_

"Ushio! Ushio! Hurry up! Your gonna be late for school"

Thats my mom, Nagisa.

Im 16, and I'm content. I shout back at her, laughing

"Yeah mom, I know!"

"OKay babe!" she shouts up

"Waffles, or cereal?" She asks, but she always asks that, and she always knows the answer

"Tottaly waffles." we say simultaneously and start to giggle.

I brush my hair and look in the mirror. My deep brown eyes are the prettiest part of me, though my medium length hair is still cute. I like to wear denim shorts, no skirts. ew to skirts.

I'm quite pretty. I dont brag though. Braggings for losers. Or sluts. Or show offs. I love music, I'm really good on piano. And I have a very bad sense of humour. I mean, really bad. I cannot crack a joke. My dad, Tomoya is awesome at jokes, and my grandpa, Akio, is like me, though he seems to think he's the master of jokes! Yeah right. Dream on grandpa.

"Oh, and I hope its okay ushio, but Fuko's coming round tonight. Kokou must be so sick of her,however adorable she may be"

"Its fine mom, me and fuko are cool." I shout, and I hear my mom humming the dango song under her breath. I love dangos.

Fuko is the most childish 16 year old you will ever meet. She was in a coma for quite a while, so she missed out on the teenage years of growing up. probably will not become a fully grown adult till about 25 years of age. haha. She's still so fun though! I mean, she's funny to talk to, and a bit dopey. Funny to tease.

Fuko doesn't go to my school anymore, she moved school. I go to the same school my dad and mom went to, and I love it there. My best friend, (besides Fuko) Akari, is so awesome, she is amazing at singing. I envy her. She has long, wavy, blonde hair and blue eyes. Typical. The sweetest girl ever. Besides my mom and grandma, Sanea.

Life is awesome. Tottaly. I'm just a typical 16 year old. Without a boyfriend. Even Akaris got one. But I won't get one till I like someone. And nobody is RIGHT. I told my mom about this, and she says It wasn't love at first sight for her and dad, and they had to go through a lot of trouble to get here. She inspired me to keep looking. Shes awesome my mom. And my dad is just epic, however dumb his best friend, Sunohara may be. Though Sunohara can be cool.

I noticed the time and screamed, litterally (I'm very dramatic, I'm auditioning for the romeo and juliet play today), and shoved on my clothes, falling over in the process. My mom hears the bang and sees me lying face first on the floor. So funny! Not. She laughs like a heyena.

"Silly silly Ushio. Come on, you may meet a nice boy in the play auditions today. It ISSS romeo and juliet"

I stood up straight away. My mom knows everything.

"Okay okay. Mom, has dad already went to work?" I ask. She grins

"Nope, He's downstairs. Probably eating your waffles." I yank my hair with the brush and speed down the stairs. I love waffles. Who doesn't? Akari doesn't.

I hear my mom laughing. She knows me to well.

I shove the waffles in my mouth, half eating, half doing my french homework and half reading my favourite book. I brush my teeth in a rush, yanking my hair like theres no tommorow. and my mom is still laughing.

"You do realise your commenting outloud Ushio?" My dad says between bites of waffle. My mom is still laughing.

My mouth hangs open. Oh man.

"I actually commented outloud? Crap, Im losing the plot."

"Yeah Ush, you are"

I grab my dinner money off mom and stick my headphones on.

"Bye, Im going to school now. If im late, tell Fuko I'm at drama club and will be back soon."

My mom smiles and waves, and my dad salutes. I love those guys.

A great song comes on and I spin around, singing loudly. I don't mind my voice, It's soft and nice. Its sunny today. The birds are fluttering. I felt so alive. And thats when I bump into a boy.

I fall flat on my face and he helps me up.

"why hello there." He says in a deep, sexy voice. W.O.W.


	5. Chapter 5: I think I like him :O

**A/N WHY HELLO! I DON'T OWN CLANNAD BTW, BUT I LOVE IT. SORRY THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, AND ITS QUITE SHORT. BUT ENJOY! My first fan fic btw, be nice. ENJOY:**

_USHIOS POV_

"Ushio! Ushio! Hurry up! Your gonna be late for school"

Thats my mom, Nagisa.

Im 16, and I'm content. I shout back at her, laughing

"Yeah mom, I know!"

"OKay babe!" she shouts up

"Waffles, or cereal?" She asks, but she always asks that, and she always knows the answer

"Tottaly waffles." we say simultaneously and start to giggle.

I brush my hair and look in the mirror. My deep brown eyes are the prettiest part of me, though my medium length hair is still cute. I like to wear denim shorts, no skirts. ew to skirts.

I'm quite pretty. I dont brag though. Braggings for losers. Or sluts. Or show offs. I love music, I'm really good on piano. And I have a very bad sense of humour. I mean, really bad. I cannot crack a joke. My dad, Tomoya is awesome at jokes, and my grandpa, Akio, is like me, though he seems to think he's the master of jokes! Yeah right. Dream on grandpa.

"Oh, and I hope its okay ushio, but Fuko's coming round tonight. Kokou must be so sick of her,however adorable she may be"

"Its fine mom, me and fuko are cool." I shout, and I hear my mom humming the dango song under her breath. I love dangos.

Fuko is the most childish 16 year old you will ever meet. She was in a coma for quite a while, so she missed out on the teenage years of growing up. probably will not become a fully grown adult till about 25 years of age. haha. She's still so fun though! I mean, she's funny to talk to, and a bit dopey. Funny to tease.

Fuko doesn't go to my school anymore, she moved school. I go to the same school my dad and mom went to, and I love it there. My best friend, (besides Fuko) Akari, is so awesome, she is amazing at singing. I envy her. She has long, wavy, blonde hair and blue eyes. Typical. The sweetest girl ever. Besides my mom and grandma, Sanea.

Life is awesome. Tottaly. I'm just a typical 16 year old. Without a boyfriend. Even Akaris got one. But I won't get one till I like someone. And nobody is RIGHT. I told my mom about this, and she says It wasn't love at first sight for her and dad, and they had to go through a lot of trouble to get here. She inspired me to keep looking. Shes awesome my mom. And my dad is just epic, however dumb his best friend, Sunohara may be. Though Sunohara can be cool.

I noticed the time and screamed, litterally (I'm very dramatic, I'm auditioning for the romeo and juliet play today), and shoved on my clothes, falling over in the process. My mom hears the bang and sees me lying face first on the floor. So funny! Not. She laughs like a heyena.

"Silly silly Ushio. Come on, you may meet a nice boy in the play auditions today. It ISSS romeo and juliet"

I stood up straight away. My mom knows everything.

"Okay okay. Mom, has dad already went to work?" I ask. She grins

"Nope, He's downstairs. Probably eating your waffles." I yank my hair with the brush and speed down the stairs. I love waffles. Who doesn't? Akari doesn't.

I hear my mom laughing. She knows me to well.

I shove the waffles in my mouth, half eating, half doing my french homework and half reading my favourite book. I brush my teeth in a rush, yanking my hair like theres no tommorow. and my mom is still laughing.

"You do realise your commenting outloud Ushio?" My dad says between bites of waffle. My mom is still laughing.

My mouth hangs open. Oh man.

"I actually commented outloud? Crap, Im losing the plot."

"Yeah Ush, you are"

I grab my dinner money off mom and stick my headphones on.

"Bye, Im going to school now. If im late, tell Fuko I'm at drama club and will be back soon."

My mom smiles and waves, and my dad salutes. I love those guys.

A great song comes on and I spin around, singing loudly. I don't mind my voice, It's soft and nice. Its sunny today. The birds are fluttering. I felt so alive. And thats when I bump into a boy.

I fall flat on my face and he helps me up.

"why hello there." He says in a deep, sexy voice. W.O.W.


End file.
